Fateful Sunrise
by AtomicGlace
Summary: Harry Potter and Ron never met on the train. Ron and Ginny are now twins- both being first years at Hogwarts the same year as Harry. They pretty much hate each other, and Harry wishes to be in Slytherin. Full Summary in Story!
1. Chapter 1

BASIC SUMMARY:  
What if Harry Potter and Ron Weasly had never met upon the train on that fateful day? As well as what if Ginny was Ron and Harry's age,  
and they were twins? Harry Potter never met Ron Weasly that day. Nor did he meet his cunning sister Ginny. He was sorted into Gryffindor as well,but he seemed to fancy Slytherin.  
Gryffindor and Slytherin being "natural enemies" they never seemed to dare interact. Will the cards unfold correctly, and the path of justice end righteous?

Ron Weasly, and his twin sister Ginny trecked across the train station with their mother, Molly, and elder twin brothers, George and Fred. Accompanying them also was their brother Percy, but Percy was going at such a brisk pace it didn't seem he was with them.  
"Mum!" Ron yelped as he lurhced behind in the crowd, "Wait up!" He sped up with his cart, and they soon reached Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The five students boarded upon it, and Molly waved them off. "I'll miss you!" She crooned afterwards as they ran through the platform.  
Now having boarded upon the train, the five of them crowded into an empty car together. Through the windows they could see a black haired boy with a scar upon his head walking through the corridor. "Wonder who that bloke is..." George commented, before he and Fred began thinking of mischevious ideas of how to bother people this year at Hogwarts.

Ron and Ginny sat in silence as Percy left the car to go sit with his Prefect friends. Left in the car, Ginny and Ron only, for Fred and George had gone off to pick on some other students. If Ron could recall right, they had said "Slytherins".  
Bored out of his wits, he opened the car door and whispered to Ginny, "I'm going to go find the trolley! You coming, or are you going to stay here?"  
Ginny, not wanting to get in trouble in any case, responded quietly with, "I'm not going to go. Don't get in trouble, Ron!"

As he was walking around the corridor, Ron saw the black haired boy again. It seemed he was wondering around for a seat. When the boy suddenly jerked around and rammed into him, Ron grunted.  
"Oi!"  
"You stay out of my way!" The black haired boy uttered. Ron blinked in an irked sense. "Excuse _me_? _You_ ran into me!" His orange red hair blew to the side of his face as wind came from an open cart's window.  
"Yeah, so? Just watch it, punk!" The kid ran off, and left Ron glaring after him. He turned around again, and went to go find the trolley. Having found it after moments of searching, he bought himself (and Ginny) some chocolate frogs, and many other assorted candies and foods.

After an antagonizingly long train ride, they finally reached Hogwarts. A tall giant-ish man yelled towards them all, "FIRST YEARS, YER WI' ME!" Following his voice, all of the smaller children came up to go after him. The black haired child from earlier went up to the giant-man, and said,  
"Hey Hagrid!" The man grinned, "Oi, hi tha', Harry!" Ron blinked. Harry? The name itself sounded familiar but he couldn't put it into context. He, and Ginny, followed along in the crowd and grouped into little boats and they sailed off towards the school. When they arrived, they went up the stairs in front of the Great Hall.  
A woman came out. "I..." She began, "am Professor McGonnagal. I teach Transfiguration, and I am head of Gryffindor. Now. Before you can take your seats and enjoy the Welcoming Feast, you must be sorted into one of four houses." She paused a moment to breathe, and once again did she begin.  
"The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf-" And suddenly she broke off as a boy who seemed a bit awkward rushed to the front and yelled, "Trevor!" He lunged down and grabbed a toad, and then shyly yelped, "Sorry!" Professor McGonnagal contined on, skeptically, "Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."  
At the sound of Slytherin, some boys in the back crooned. "Now, I will go see if they are ready for you yet." The professor went into the doors.

A white haired boy appeared at the front to examine everyone. "Hm.. I'm Draco Malfoy!" He exclaimed proudly, "and you..." He looked at Ron, "red hair..handme-down robes...You're a Weasly!" From that moment on, a few people giggled. "And what's wrong with that, Malfoy? What kind of name is Draco anyways?" He grinned slyly, before the professor suddenly came back out and glared at Malfoy. "Back in line, everyone!" Malfoy succumbed himself back, and the crowd headed in. Soon they were stopped in front of a stool with a hat upon it.  
"You will come up here when your name is called, and the hat will sort you into your house." Her eyes looked over the group. "Let the sorting begin!"  
"Mafilda Bromstuck!" She called, and then a short dimply young girl came running up. She sat on the stool, and the moment it hit her head, it yelled, "...Huffulepuff!"  
Soon the list went on to no end, and then Ron's name was called. "Ron..Weasly!"

He stepped up shyly, and sat down. The hat screamed, "GWAH!" Ron flinched, but recovered quickly. "Another Weasly! Oi! I know what to do with you! Gryffindor!"  
And all the while, his sister's name was called next. But it did not scream. "Gryffindor!" It sorted the next few children, and then it was a peculiar person's turn.

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonnagal yelled, and the black haired boy from the train stepped up. Sitting on the stool, he had the hat placed on his head. "Hmm...Full of knowledge.."  
It paused. "Full of potential ability..." Quietly under his breath, Harry chanted, "Not Gryffindor..not Gryffindor.." The Sorting Hat laughed that this remark. "Well then! Better be..."  
It paused, once more, and then shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Harry glared back at the hat as he went to take his seat at the table. He'd much rather of had Slytherin. Slytherin, as he'd been told by Malfoy and his goons, was the place for good Wizards. Good wizards in the sense of..not trash, like Gryffindor.

* * *

Now as they finished the feast, they were going to the Common Room. "Gryffindors, this way!" Percy directed them.

Ron and Ginny eagerly followed, while Harry sulked up the stairs. "Now, if you don't hurry, the staircase may change! Hurry along now!" He yelled, mostly directed at Harry. But Harry didn't care much, at all really. He didn't want to be told what to do by some old whiny Gryffindor. Going along the stairwell he did speed up some, but he managed to stay at a meager speed. Getting himself into the Common Room, he head the Percy boy tell them what the password was. It was Pretrificus Totalus. Which, Harry was sure was also a spell. He'd heard some girl talking about it.

"Alright! Boys to the right as you go upstairs! Same with girls, except you go to the left! If you have any questions come find a Prefect, or myself! You'll find your things already placed in the sleeping quarters!"

With the evening drawing to an end, Harry and all the others filed into their rooms. Harry unpacked his clothing to find he had been assigned (or given in this case) his Gryffindor colored ties, scarves, and robes.

Uttering to himself, Harry grunted.

"Might as well get used to this cruddy place..." Ron overheard him though, and questioned him upon it.

"Cruddy place? Being in Gryffindor's a blessing. I'm with all my family and have a safe feeling here."

"What's it to you my thoughts upon Gryffindor? I'd rather be in Slytherin, mind you, and actually be with people of..my kind."

"_Your_ kind?"

"Yea, my kind. Because unlike some here, I'm actually going to be a good Wizard."

"You're too arrogant for anything I've ever seen. Whatever, Harry."

"And who are _you_ to talk to me this way?" He snorted rudely.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasly. And you're Harry Potter. The boy who lived.."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and went to change into his nighttime clothing. He crawled into a window-side bed and sat, staring out at the stars. How would his life at this school get better if he was stuck here, in Gryffindor? He sighed, and laid himself under the covers and made himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note: Well, my first story since I joined I think o_0 even though I've had so much time to upload. Please review the story! ^~^ Tell me if you like it, hate it, or tolerate it. Just don't be mean, please!**

**-Atomic Glace**


	2. Chapter One Enticing the Horizon

**Author's Note: Hey! So far (as Ive checked..) no reviews.I'm not so sure anyone likes the plot.. -sigh- Well. Im going to keep writing it whether or not people like it, I suppose.**  
**Well, this is going to be Chapter 1. By the way- there will be some slight profanity in this chapter because I'm trying to keep some original content and some of it contains cussing. Uhh, if anyone reads this, PLEASE review it. I want to know if its good, or not.**

**For anyone reading- some text will be italicized so you can see it better if its in a rather large paragraph!**

**I own nothing except the story. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.  
**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 1; Enticing The Horizon-

Harry Potter was the most fowl Gryffindor in Hogwarts. Ron had reached that conclusion when one day while they had potions, he had asked Harry for some ink and he had responded simply with,  
"I won't share with the likes of you."  
Ron Weasly... well, to say the least, absolutely hated this boy. Everything about him was grotesque. There could be nothing he'd do to make Ron not want to set him on fire with Incendio.  
Every moment of the day that boy was rude and crude to Ron, and quite frankly he was tired of putting up with it. His twin, Ginny, however took a keen liking to Harry. She thought he was so wonderful,  
having beaten off Voldemort as he had only being a baby. She admired his looks, but of course, she'd never say that to his face because she was a Weasly. Harry absolutely hated the Weaslys, and there was no changing that.

Even though most all Slytherins thought he was great, a numerous amount of Gryffindors absolutely and repulsively hated him. He was awful to them all! All he did was complain begrudgingly about them all.  
Yet somehow Ginny managed to see past it all- and have a crush upon him. Although Ron strongly disliked this, for they were merely eleven, he dealt with it for Ginny was his twin. He knew he couldn't do anything to stop her, anyways.  
However, as things seemed to draw on, Ginny didn't much care about Harry a ton.

Harry took every chance he got to be rude to them. Even if it was a meager and unneeded interval of words, he would put himself into place to do so. Ron and Ginny didn't understand why he absolutely detested them.  
Every day, the enticing hatred centered around them. Harry even had begun to hang out with Malfoy. That truly had to say something.

There were many occasions in which Ron actually thought Harry might be warming up to Gryffindor- and then everything collapsed again. Ron knew though, that everyone was fickle in their own ways. Harry just..had an odd way of being fickle himself.  
So as everything fell into place, it soon came close to October. This meant All Hallows' Eve would be dawning soon. Although Ron enjoyed no particular subjects, he did enjoy whenever they got to eat.

* * *

Today, was a very unique day. The day began as a chilly fall morning, with leaves falling from the trees. The sun shone above, and whispered along the horizon quietly. A symbolic feel stuttered about as everyone headed to their classes. Professor Dumbledore had called everyone to attention during breakfast and announced that Quiddich would soon be started up, and that Gryffindor needed a Seeker. That day had been the very first day of Flying Classes for First years. Little did anyone know, things would take an interesting turn of events.

At the beginning, they began with having a basic broom upon the ground. They were instructed to yell "UP" at the broom to lift it into their hands. Ron was one of the first to get it to work. Harry was the absolute first, though. Hermione struggled slightly, but eventually after everyone got their brooms correct, Madam Pooch instructed everyone to hop upon their brooms and hover, and then go back down.

Neville Longbottom, accidentally, went flying into the air. He got himself stuck up high, and once he fell he broke his arm. The Rememberall his grandmother had sent him fell with him, and Malfoy got hold of it. Madam Pooch led Neville to the infirmary and warned that anyone who flew upon their brooms would end up with detention. Once she was out of seeing range, Malfoy grinned.

"I think I'm going to teach little Neville a lesson! Make him learn not to drop anything when he lands on his fat ass." Draco laughed to himself, and edged up slowly on his broom. Harry jumped upon his own broom, and then followed suit. Although it may have not been worth it, Harry yelled, "Give it back, Malfoy!" Chasing the white haired fiend around, the black haired eleven year old struck himself with confidence. He deliberately flew at Malfoy, and reached for the Remberall.

The prudent boy flung it out into the air and laughed as he yelled, _"If you want it so bad, go catch it!"_ Harry sped off on his broom, and managed to get to the location it would begin dropping within a second before it (the Remberall) did. Harry yelled to himself, _"Yes!"_ Before Professor McGonnagal opened her window and yelled, _"Harry Potter! You get down this instant and come to the Entrance Hall!"_ Her window closed and she left her room to prepare and go meet Harry.

Harry himself flew down and threw the Rememberall at Ron. "Give this to the poor bloke!" In that instant Harry took off running, and soon came to the Entrance Hall.

"Yes, Professor?" He asked politely, hiss tone unchanging from that as he had spoken with Ron. "I want you to follow me, Harry." Said Professor McGonnagal, as she took off into the school, leaving Harry to follow her desolately.

"Where're we going?" He questioned, fearing himself in trouble. "We are going to go visit someone. Oliver Wood- the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Quidditch? Isn't that only for second through seventh years?" The Professor shook her head. _"No, Harry. In special cases, first years may play. Ah! Here we are."_ She turned into a classroom, the Defense Against the Dark Arts, and asked, "Professor Quirrel, may I see Oliver Wood for a moment?"

"Wood, go with P-p-p-Professor Mc-McGonnagal." The teacher stuttered. Whenever Harry had this class, he would stay as far away from him as possible. The teacher seemed to not like Harry, for whenever Harry was looking, Quirrel was giving him an evil eye.

"Yes, Professor?" Wood asked politely. "I think I've found your new seeker!" She excitedly exclaimed, pointing to Harry.

"Him? But he's puny." The Professor nodded, "I know. Harry can catch pretty accurately though. He would make an excellent seeker." Wood finally nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll go teach him the basics. C'mon, Harry." Harry followed wood in awe as they headed to the Quidditch Pitch. Wood, on the way, had grabbed a box of something as well as a spare broom. When they arrived in the center, Wood dropped the box and gave Harry the broom.

_"Alright. I assume you know how to fly. Now, aside from flying, when playing Quidditch you've to know a few things. There are three types of balls. There is the Quaffle- which is used to make points by throwing it through one of the rings. Then there is the Bludgers. There's two of them- and there's two beaters on each team which knock the Bludgers to the other team to try and stop them from flying at any of our own team. And finally, there's the Golden Snitch. You, mainly, worry about this ball. The Golden Snitch gives one hundred and fifty points to the team who's Seeker catches it. It also ends the game. Now. Let's test your reflexes, a little. Here, take this. You might want it."_ Wood pulled a small club from the box and handed it to him. _"Alright. Now, it'll come back once it flies into the air."_ He opened a cartridge in the box and a small ball went flying into the air. Harry watched it, and suddenly it started coming closer to him. He swung out the club, and the bludger went flying.

"Nicely done! You'd make a fair beater, too! Now..."

* * *

After around three hours, and the rest of Harry's classes, he and Wood headed off to dinner. He was issued his Quidditch uniforms, yet he had no broom. That was the only problem with him being the seeker. He had no broom to ride in games. The ones in storage were for practice only, and were not allowed in games. No one on the Gryffindor team had an extra. That left a rather large problem with Harry. However that night at dinner, even though mail usually came through in the morning, a package came from an owl to him. It seemed rather large, and he certainly knew the Dursleys (his family when he wasn't at Hogwarts) wouldn't have sent him anything. Especially anything that was out of normal mail time.

Inch by inch he unraveled the paper. Underneath it was a piece of parchment and a broomstick. He blinked, before he opened the parchment. Scribbled on the inside was a small note, but there was no name.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_It has come to my concern you had no broom yet you are on the Quidditch team! Consider it a small gift._

After reading the note, he looked closer at the broom. Exclaiming excitedly, Harry yelped, "A Nimbus Two Thousand! Whoa!" As the time passed, everyone from the Gryffindor table (well, most everyone) had zoned in to see it.

"Bloody lucky, are you?" Came a voice from behind. It was Ron Weasly.

"Yea. I suppose I am." Soon after the whole crowd went to assemble itself back to eating, and the night went on and soon came to a close. They filed out to their dormitories and went and headed to bed. That night, Harry could hear Ron and some other Gryffindor First Years whispering.

"Wow, Harry seems to have warmed up some." Harry was sure that was Seamus Finnigan.

"Yea, and we're bloody thankful too." That- That was Ron. Harry didn't even have to think twice on that one. The whispering continued, but Harry fell asleep and prepared himself for the Quidditch match the next day.


End file.
